Un amour gris
by Marie Lapiz
Summary: Le futur est incertain, la mort est insatiable et le destin est joueur. Même pour une héroïne de guerre qui a tout, et pour un ancien Mangemort qui réclame justice. Même pour le blanc et le noir, qui deviennent gris en s'embrassant. Trad. du two-shot de Marie M. Adler.
1. Prologue-Sit initiale-Eléments pert

Bonjour à ceux et celles qui me connaissent, bonjour aux autres, aussi !

Pour ceux/celles qui me connaissent, vous savez surement que je ne suis pas une grande amatrice de Drago/Hermione (malgré que j'en lise un certain nombre, ah ah). Seulement, lorsque j'ai lu ce two-shot en espagnol, eh bien… J'ai adoré ce qu'a fait **Marie M. Adler**, et au bout d'un long moment à hésiter, après m'être dit que j'avais aussi mes écrits à m'occuper, je me suis finalement décidé à lui demander si elle était d'accord pour que je **traduise** son travail. Et la réponse a été… oui !

Donc voilà. Un two-shot, traduit de l'espagnol, sur le couple Drago/Hermione.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont de **J.K. Rowling**, les idées et quelques expressions tirées du feuilleton « **Infames** » sont de **Argos TV** et **Cadena Tres**. L'histoire, elle, appartient à **Marie M. Adler**, je n'en suis que la traductrice !

(Una vez más, muchas gracias à ti, **Marie M. Adler **de dejarme traducir à tu historieta :) !)

* * *

**Un amour gris.**

**Prologue**

Les couloirs du Ministère de la Magie sont exceptionnels.  
Et pas simplement pour ce qu'ils gardent derrière leurs innombrables portes. Non, pas seulement pour les documents de la plus haute importance, les puissants objets et les lois qui s'y créent. Non, ceci n'est pas le plus impressionnant. Le plus incroyable que gardent ces couloirs se trouve dans leurs recoins. Dans leurs recoins cachés, dans leurs histoires susurrées aux heures de travail par les employés même du Ministère. Pour les personnes qui travaillent ici, cachées du monde Moldu, tellement arrogantes, qui osent vouloir étudier la force la plus puissante et incompréhensible de la nature.  
Ils osent étudier l'amour.

_**- Situation initiale –**_

**I**

_Ils disent que chacun de nos pas construit notre histoire._

Je ne sais pas si c'est toujours vrai, mais ça l'est au moins pour moi. Je l'ai compris à l'instant où mes yeux se posèrent sur les bibelots de mon nouveau bureau au Ministère. Même pas une année après avoir fini Poudlard, il y avait déjà une plaque sur la porte, avec mon nom. _Hermione Jean Granger, Comité de Régulation des Créatures Magiques._

Je soupirai et jetai un coup d'œil à l'exemplaire de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ qui reposait sur mon bureau. _« Émeutes dans les rues. Les disparitions continuent. »  
_Je serrai les lèvres.  
La paix dans le monde magique était relative. Même après la mort de Voldemort, il y avait des mages noirs à capturer, des fanatiques qui causaient encore de sérieux dégâts dans la population.  
Il faudrait qu'Harry et Ron s'occupent d'eux.  
Ron.  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir une certaine gêne. Oui, notre relation existait toujours, ou du moins survivait toujours… Durant cette année, j'avais découvert à quel point il se sentait peu sûr de lui, à quel point il était jaloux… Il y avait des choses que je n'acceptais toujours pas. Son sale caractère… Cela faisait une semaine que nous étions en froid, et…

- Mademoiselle Granger, la voix de ma secrétaire me salua tandis qu'elle me regardait depuis la porte que j'avais laissé ouverte. J'ai ici les informations sur les modifications des règlements que vous m'avez demandées.

**II**

_Que le spectacle commence, et que s'ouvre le rideau._

Mon sourire était tellement bien feint que l'on n'y voyait que du feu. Je n'avais pas passé des mois en face du miroir à le peaufiner en vain. Et oui, tout le monde était aimable, courtois, chaleureux même avec moi. Mais les regards ne mentent jamais. Ils avaient peur de moi, ils étaient dégoutés de moi. Répulsion. Je caressai mon avant-bras gauche par-dessus l'étoffe de ma veste noire. La cicatrice en forme de crâne avec un serpent sortant de sa bouche perdait chaque jour un peu plus de sa couleur, mais il resterait à jamais ici, présent pour moi. Présent pour tous. Parce qu'être fils d'un fameux Mangemort qui mourait à petit feu à Azkaban ne donnait pas bonne réputation. Réputation que ne t'enlevait même pas un bon poste au Ministère, décroché par miracle et grâce à l'influence de tes amis fonctionnaires… Poste que, je le savais très bien au fond de moi, on m'avait donné afin de pouvoir continuer à me surveiller.  
Garde tes amis près de toi, et tes ennemis encore plus.  
Mais bon, je n'allais bien évidement pas refuser un poste aussi bien rémunéré. Que me surveillent ceux qui le souhaitaient.

**III**

- _Mais, c'est que… Pour… Par…_

- _Mais, pour, par… Laisse les prépositions pour les enfants et comporte-toi avec maturité, Ronald !_

Son regard furieux me frappa. Ses pas s'éloignant dans le couloir me blessèrent. Et ma tête me faisait mal à mourir. Il était plus de sept heures du soir, et les couloirs du Ministère étaient presque vides.  
Au diable Ronald et son opinion selon laquelle je travaillais trop et ne m'occupais pas de lui. Je ne m'occupais pas de lui ? D'accord, il se peut que dernièrement je ne lui faisais pas à manger, mais je rentrais très fatiguée. Il ne pouvait pas préparer lui-même le repas ?

Mes talons résonnèrent dans le hall désert, où se trouvait l'énorme fontaine du Ministère. Je marchai jusqu'aux cheminées, et alors je le vis.  
Un homme grand, au dos large, dans un élégant costume noir qui accentuait ses cheveux blonds platine… Couleur peu commune au Ministère.  
Ça ne pouvait pas être possible.  
Je marchai plus lentement, mais je ne pouvais plus me cacher à présent : mes pas l'avaient surement averti que quelqu'un s'approchait. La seule chose que je pouvais faire était de prendre une autre cheminée pour sortir. Je me dirigeai à l'autre bout de la pièce, à la cheminée opposée.

- Je ne vais pas te tuer pour avoir pris la même cheminée de sortie que moi, Granger.

Et merde.

**IV**

Ses talons l'annoncèrent bien avant que je ne la voie s'approcher dans le reflet des murs de marbre noir parfaitement polis. Évidemment, la couleur de la pierre ne me permettait pas de voir aussi distinctement les traits que l'aurait fait un miroir, mais j'aurais reconnu cette chevelure n'importe où dans le monde.  
Et puis, cela était utile que je sache qu'elle travaillait ici. _Le véritable pouvoir sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un ne réside pas dans la hiérarchie, mais sur tout ce que tu sais sur lui : ses peurs, ses forces… _Dans ce cas, savoir avec exactitude qui travaillait au Ministère m'avait permis d'être préparé à des rencontres comme celle-ci.  
Elle se rendit compte de qui j'étais. J'observai dans le marbre noir sa silhouette hésiter, dubitative, et orienter ses pas, à présent beaucoup plus silencieux, vers la cheminée opposée à la mienne.

- Je ne vais te tuer pour avoir pris la même cheminée de sortie que moi, Granger.

Elle s'arrêta subitement, et se tourna légèrement. Je me retournais et plantai mon regard dans le sien. J'attendis qu'elle dise quelque chose.  
Elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Malefoy. Quelle… surprise.

- Je pensais que le Ministre t'avait déjà dit que je travaillais ici, lui dis-je tranquillement. Il fut l'un de ceux qui m'a reçu en entretien pour le poste.

La femme hocha la tête. Le silence remplit le Hall.

- J'adorerais rester plus de temps, Granger, mais je dois partir. Il est tard.

Son regard revint de son observation des cheminées jusqu'à mes yeux, avec un brin de surprise.

- Ah… Bien sûr, bien sûr, Malefoy.

- Bonne soirée, Granger.

J'entrai dans la cheminée et la laissai ici, surprise et toujours attendant l'insulte sortant de mes lèvres. Insulte qui n'arriva jamais.

**V**

_Ne crois que ce que tu vois, dit-on par ici._

Mais avec Drago Malefoy, je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Je veux dire, un Drago Malefoy aimable avec moi ? Ça ne pouvait pas s'être produit.  
Et pourtant, si. Après cette rencontre à la sortie du Ministère, je commençai à le recroiser plus souvent. Et même –à ma plus grande surprise-, nous mangions ensemble lorsque nous nous croisions à la cantine. Tous en furent surpris. Harry était scandalisé, et Ron…  
Eh bien, Ron ne comptait à présent plus vraiment, nous avions terminé notre histoire.  
Mais je ne pouvais pas l'éviter, tout simplement. Ce Drago était quelqu'un de totalement différent. Aimable, mature, disposant d'une conversation vive, intelligente et brillante, comme jamais je n'aurais pu en avoir avec Ron. Ce Drago Malefoy était différent. La guerre l'avait changé, sans aucun doute.

Ça, ou bien j'étais en train de défendre une cause perdue, croyant que les gens peuvent changer.

**VI**

Je regardai autour de moi, et contemplai mon immense département. Je souriais avec autosuffisance. _Je ne suis pas arrivé ici sans faire croire à certains que j'étais leur ami.  
_Et cependant, elle, elle me faisait rire. Rire vraiment, pas de cette façon froide et impersonnelle avec laquelle je riais pour les autres. Non, elle me faisait rire d'une façon sincère… Si cela existe toujours en moi. Hier, par hasard, j'ai appris que sa relation avec le pauvre roux s'était terminée. Et je me suis réjoui. Oui, je me suis réjoui, parce que, comment avait-elle fait pour être avec lui ? Que pouvait-il lui donner, lui ? Par contre, moi…  
Je m'étranglai avec le thé que je buvais, je manquai le recracher sur mon buffet d'ébène poli. Quel type d'idée allait me passer par la tête ?! Granger et moi ?!  
Impossible.  
C'était une pure relation de travail. Conversations de travail, au travail. Repas de travail à l'heure du repos du travail. Discussions rapide à l'heure de quitter le travail. Tout n'était que travail. Oui, même les regards étaient des regards de travail.  
…Merde.

**- Éléments perturbateurs –**

**I**

_« Tu es née pour tenir les fils entre tes mains, par pour t'emmêler entre eux. » _m'avait dit Malefoy il y a quelques jours, durant l'une de nos nombreuses conversations à la sortie du travail. Je me le répétais une trentaine de fois tandis que je sortais de la froide salle de réunions et que je claquais la porte avec indignation.  
Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient cru ?  
Je pestai en me rappelant de toutes les idées idiotes que je venais d'entendre : Drago Malefoy était un mage noir en couverture qui voulait détruire le Ministère, se venger pour ce que l'on avait fait à son père, et, accessoirement, tous nous tuer. Et ce « tous » m'incluait, évidemment. N'importe quoi.

- La réunion avec Weasley et Potter s'est si mal passée ?

Je sursautai. Là, assis confortablement sur la chaise derrière mon bureau, Drago Malefoy m'observait, entre amusement et curiosité. Ses cheveux blonds étaient légèrement emmêlés, lui donnant un air espiègle.

- Pourquoi n'attends-tu pas dehors ? glapis-je.

Il sourit et haussa les épaules.

- Pourquoi t'ont-ils appelé ?

- Je n'ai pas à te donner d'explications, répondis-je, gênée.

- Ils ne me font pas confiance et veulent que tu me surveilles.

J'ouvrai la bouche et la refermai. Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation.

- Idées idiotes que…

- Ce ne sont pas des idées idiotes, répondit-il, se levant élégamment de la chaise et contournant le bureau, se penchant par-dessus et se trouvant face à moi à présent. Je suis fils de Mangemort, avec un passé obscur qui ne plaide pas en ma faveur, dirons-nous.

- Malefoy…

- Tu ne devrais pas me faire confiance, Hermione Granger. Je pourrais très bien te tuer à l'instant même, si je le voulais.

- Tu ne le feras pas.

Ses yeux gris, froids, s'emplirent de surprise. Moi-même je fus surprise de l'assurance avec laquelle je répondais. Mon cœur commença à battre un peu plus rapidement.

- Pourquoi en es-tu aussi sure ?

Oui, pourquoi en suis-je aussi sure ?

- Parce que si tu avais voulu me tuer, tu l'aurais déjà fait.

Silence, rompu seulement par le tic-tac de l'horloge à pendule qu'il y avait sur le mur à ma droite.

Il se leva et se mit à marcher. J'essayai de contrôler mon cœur, plus emballé à présent qu'il était en dehors de mon champ de vision. Et si ce que disaient Ronald et Harry…

- Sais-tu pourquoi je ne t'ai pas insultée, ni mal-traitée la première fois que je t'ai vu ici ?

Sa voix rauque résonna proche de mon oreille, me provocant une sueur froide.

- Non.

- Cette dernière année, j'ai étudié beaucoup de choses. Des choses de la guerre. Et entre elles toutes, je me suis rendu compte que, dans ton cas, le courage que tu as démontré durant la guerre est entièrement proportionnel à la taille de tes talons du jour et de ton cerveau.

Je me retournai, et le regardai attentivement.  
Non, il ne se moquait pas. Il parlait très sérieusement. Je rougis violemment. Merde, Hermione, contrôle-toi.  
Ses yeux gris passèrent de mes joues incendiées à mes lèvres, puis à mes yeux.

**II**

_Tout est une négociation pour atteindre notre objectif._

Dans l'obscur et humide grenier, trente paires d'yeux brillants étaient fixés sur moi.

- Un Mangemort ne pardonne pas, prononçai-je clairement. Ma mère est morte, et mon père est en train de mourir, en ce moment même, enfermé là-bas, à Azkaban.

Beaucoup se renfoncèrent, nerveux, sur leur siège. D'autres détournèrent leur regard et le fixèrent sur le toit, ou sur les petits fours à moitié mangés que la table face à nous proposait.

Lâches.

- C'est un plan à haut risques dans lequel vous vous lancez…, commençai-je, d'une voix doucereuse. Pour cela, vous devez suivre mes ordres au pied de la lettre, et ne rien dire à personne, ni rien commenter en dehors de ces murs.

- Que nous offres-tu, Malefoy ? résonna la voix d'un grand homme, corpulent, avec une longue barbe et qui, à mon avis, était le leader.

Je m'éclaircissais la gorge et attendis que les murmures cessent. La tension était à couper au couteau.

- Je vous offre deux héros de guerre.

Le silence se rompit tandis que les voix s'élevaient dans le grenier sale. Exclamations, cris, rires. Agite-leur une carotte au bout d'un bâton devant le nez, et ils t'aimeront sans poser de questions.

- Lesquels ?

- Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley.

**III**

_La fragilité de la vie. En un instant, tout bascule._

Je me suis rendue compte de cela à l'instant même où je suis entrée dans le Ministère ce matin-là. Ils courraient tous, agités, entre les cheminées. Une activité fébrile régnait dans les bureaux des Aurors. Je trouvai Harry sur le chemin de mon bureau.

- Harry, que… ?

- Chut…, susurra-t-il, et il nous poussa presque derrière la porte avec mon nom. Il la ferma précautionneusement. Hermione, on nous a envoyé une information sur l'endroit où se cache un groupe très important de mages noirs. Tous sont en train de se préparer pour la mission.

Je le regardai attentivement. Les yeux verts de mon meilleur ami brillaient d'émotion et d'espoir. Il n'y avait rien qui ne faisait plus plaisir à Harry qu'une bonne bataille contre les méchants.  
Et pourtant, je n'étais pas paisible.

- On vous a averti ? questionnai-je. Comment ?

- Une femme au foyer nous a averti. Elle est arrivé aujourd'hui à la première heure, elle vit à Belton, et elle dit qu'elle a vu des personnes mystérieuses entrer et sortir des bois, et qu'il en sort de la fumée la nuit. Avec toutes ses descriptions, en lui ayant fait passer les tests de vérité nécessaires, nous en sommes arrivés à la conclusion qu'elle dit la vérité et que ce sont des mages noirs. Il y a peut-être d'anciens Mangemorts parmi eux.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Tout était bien, semblait normal… Et même ainsi je sentais cette pression dans ma poitrine.

- J'irai avec vous.

- Pas question, coupa court Harry. C'est très dangereux, Hermione. Ni Ronald ni moi ne te laisserons y aller.

- Mais, Harry…

De légers coups sur ma porte m'interrompirent. J'ouvris la porte, gênée de l'interruption, et mes yeux rencontrèrent des yeux couleur mercure.

- Humm… Désolé, Granger, je ne savais pas que tu étais occupée. Je reviendrais plus tard.

- Je m'en vais, dit Harry, qui me prit doucement dans ses bras. Ne te préoccupe pas Herms.

Harry adressa un signe de tête poli à Malefoy, qui lui rendit son geste, et disparut par la porte.

- Pourquoi une telle agitation ?

- Pour quoi cela pourrait-il être ? murmurai-je alors que je m'asseyais sur l'une des deux chaises face à mon bureau.

- Cette histoire des mages noirs ? dit-il, entrant et fermant la porte derrière lui. Oui, c'est la seule chose dont on parle au Ministère depuis ce matin. Potter va à la chasse ?

- Oui, murmurai-je.

- Je suppose que Weasley aussi.

J'allais lui répondre, mais je m'arrêtai net et levai le regard, le fixant sur l'homme qui s'asseyait sur l'autre chaise, à côté de la mienne. Il me regarda, sans aucune expression.

- Cela importe-t-il beaucoup que ce soit eux qui y aillent ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas le chef, Hermione, me répondit-il sèchement. Mais je suppose qu'ils iront parce qu'ils sont Aurors.

- Sais-tu quelque chose de plus qu'eux sur tout ça, Drago ?

Mon attaque fut directe. Tellement directe que, durant une fraction de seconde, il me regarda déconcerté. Mais l'instant suivant, son expression était aussi froide que d'habitude.

- Si tu crois que je suis impliqué là-dedans, Hermione…

- Je n'ai pas dit cela, le coupai-je, notant sa peine croissante. J'ai simplement pensé que…

- Que comme mes parents étaient des Mangemorts, je m'unirais surement aux passe-temps de leurs petits copains ? cracha-t-il peiné. Très bien pour mes parents, mais moi, je ne suis pas intéressé par cela. Et maintenant, si tu permets…

Le blond se leva, en colère, et se dirigea vers la porte. Et ma main, agissant comme un ressort, bondit et s'enroula autour de son poignet, restant là, calme, comme un félin prêt à bondir sur sa proie.  
Sa peau était douce au toucher. Je me mordis la lèvre. Que diable venais-je de faire ?

- Je ne voulais pas insinuer cela, Drago, murmurai-je prudemment. Seulement… Seulement…

Je sentis un nœud dans ma gorge, et je fermai les yeux en sentant les larmes s'accumuler en eux. Malédiction ! Que t'arrive-t-il, Hermione Granger ?  
Je sentis des bras qui m'enlaçaient doucement, et l'odeur du bois et des épices me sautèrent au nez. Une larme coula le long de ma joue. Comme je le pus, je retins les autres. Je n'allais pas pleurer, pas devant lui.

- Il ne va rien leur arriver, Hermione, j'écoutais la voix rauque de Drago susurrer, et je sentis un souffle tiède dans mes cheveux. Je sais que vous avez toujours été ensemble dans vos batailles, vous trois. Mais c'est une mission simple, ils reviendront.

Nous restions ici, enlacés, à moitié sur mon bureau, cinq, dix minutes, jusqu'à ce que je perde le compte. Drago me relâcha, et planta son regard gris dans le mien tandis qu'il arrangeait de ses fins doigts une mèche de mes cheveux. Il me donna un rapide et inespéré baiser sur le front.

- Et écoute Potter… et moi : n'y va pas.

Avant que je ne puisse lui répondre, il se leva rapidement, laissant derrière lui son odeur, figée dans mon bureau et dans mes narines. Il ouvrit la porte et resta arrêté au milieu de sa sortie pressée.

- Il ne va rien leur arriver, Hermione. Ils reviendront.

La porte se ferma dans un doux bruit.

**IV**

_Tu le sens ? Les fleurs et le souffre. Les escaliers jusqu'au ciel sont prêts, mais les portes de l'enfer sont ouvertes elles aussi. Tout dépend de la décision que tu prends. Il est toujours bon d'avoir deux options, surtout lorsque tu as la mort sur tes talons._

Lumières vertes et rouges brillaient dans toute leur splendeur entre les pins et les buissons. Cris, gémissements, chaos de tous les côtés.

Et moi ici, comme un idiot, pensant seulement que je choisissais l'option pour que tout se finisse bien. Tout devait se dérouler selon le plan.  
Je mis le masque argenté que je pensais ne jamais utiliser, et inspirai profondément. Je sortis de derrière l'arbre qui me servait de refuge et levai ma baguette.

Tout devait se dérouler selon le plan.

**V**

_C'est l'inconvénient des problèmes et de la douleur : c'est un puits sans fond. Tu crois être dans la merde jusqu'au cou, mais en réalité, tu peux l'être encore plus._

Un tourbillon de gloire et de joie remplit le Ministère quand tous les Aurors revinrent en vie, avec vingt-trois mages noirs pour remplir les cellules d'Azkaban, et sept actes de décès de ceux qui étaient morts dans la bataille. Actes de décès qui terminèrent sur mon bureau, par les mains d'Harry.  
Je les regardai, confuse, et mon regard passa des enveloppes à mes amis, qui me regardaient avec une expression étrange sur le visage.

- Tu es la première qui les voit, après nous et le Guérisseur qui les a rédigés. Et comme aucuns défunts n'avaient de famille, personne d'autre ne les verra. Personne.

- Cela ne m'incombe pas d'archiver les actes, Harry…, murmurai-je, confuse.

- Je sais, c'est mon travail, répondit-il, et il se racla doucement la gorge. Mais je crois que tu devrais y jeter un coup d'œil.

~o~o~o~o~

La pièce aux murs blancs me parut encore plus froide de ce qu'elle ne l'était réellement. Et la température n'avait rien à voir avec la sueur froide qui parcourut mon échine quand le Guérisseur souleva un des sept draps qui recouvraient les cadavres.

Mes jambes flanchèrent, et je dus rassembler toutes mes forces pour ne pas me raccrocher à Ron, qui était à côté de moi.

- … Oui, c'est lui, entendis-je la voix d'Harry à mon autre côté. C'est Drago Malefoy.

* * *

_Voici donc la première partie de ce two-shot ! (En principe, la seconde devrait être prête pour mercredi prochain, enfin, je dis en principe, parce que je pars en vacances entre temps.)_

_Si vous remarquez des coquilles/des fautes, etc, faites-les moi remarquer ! J'ai déjà vu plusieurs fois que je laissais les articles en espagnol, ce qui n'est pas franchement bien à lire, ah ah. Et si des phrases semblent être tournées bizarrement, n'hésitez pas non plus à me le dire. J'ai tellement l'habitude de lire en espagnol que je ne me rends parfois pas compte qu'une phrase qui aurait tout son sens en espagnol ne l'a pas en français._

_Merci à ceux qui liront et qui, peut-être, laisseront une review : je les ferais passer à l'auteure :) !_


	2. Dénouement - Epilogue

Voici donc la suite (et fin) du two-shot de **Marie M. Adler.**

J'espère que cette partie vous plaira autant qu'elle m'a plu !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont de **J.K. Rowling**, les idées et quelques expressions tirées du feuilleton « **Infames** » sont de **Argos TV** et **Cadena Tres**. L'histoire, elle, appartient à **Marie M. Adler**, je n'en suis que la traductrice !

* * *

**- Dénouement - **

**I**

_De la haine à l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas._

_Un pas qu'on peut facilement franchir dans ce que l'on considère être une « relation de travail de plusieurs mois », parce que je ne sais pas très bien comment nous en étions arrivés à être ainsi, mais ma relation avec Drago Malefoy était aussi tourmentée que les draps de son lit après chacun des rendez-vous que nous avions eu durant cette période. Je sentis ses fins doigts caresser doucement mon bras._

_- Toi qui es mièvre, et qui connais les histoires d'amours, commença-t-il, est-ce que ça a déjà été facile pour les deux personnes dans l'une de ces histoires ?_

_- Non, jamais._

_- Je suppose que nous n'allons pas être l'exception qui confirme la règle._

_- Non, je ne crois pas._

_- Hummm… C'est maintenant le moment où l'on se dit ces mots mièvres, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Je confirmai d'un hochement de tête, tandis qu'il avait un petit rire._

_- Bien. Je t'aime, Hermione._

_- Toutes les personnes disent ces mots et finissent inévitablement par échouer, Drago._

_Nous rîmes tous les deux. Un rire amer, qui annonçait que tout ceci n'était pas un amour de conte de fées. Que c'était un amour perdu, un amour sans remède. Une héroïne de guerre et un ancien Mangemort, le blanc et le noir, ils ne pouvaient rien avoir de plus qu'un amour gris._

- Je lui avais dit, je l'avais dit que Malefoy était…

- Tais-toi, Ron.

Mais Ron, Harry et tout le monde pouvaient dire ce qu'ils voulaient. Cela ne me touchait pas. Je me rendis compte qu'ils me regardaient. Je ne détournai pas mon regard de la fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin du Terrier. Les gnomes galopaient sous les plantes vertes. Vertes Serpentard.

- Elle a mangé quelque chose ?

La voix de Molly se fit entendre derrière la porte de la cuisine.

- Rien, murmura Harry, elle ne nous entend même pas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cela l'a tant affecté…

_Le soleil entrait, joueur, par les immenses baies vitrées du département de l'avant-dernier étage de ce bâtiment que surplombait une rue distinguée de Londres._

_- Alors, Hermione, dit-il, avec un sourire sur ses fines lèvres. Que penses-tu de l'amour ? Si tu penses que l'amitié est le plus important, comment situes-tu l'amour ?_

_- Eh bien…, j'hésitai, rien ne me venait à l'esprit. Dans mon cas, je crois que l'amour… Oui, l'amour c'est comme 5 minutes qu'on ne peut plus rattraper._

_Drago laissa échapper un rire. Je fronçai les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui le faisait tant rire ?_

_- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il, les yeux brillants, tandis qu'il prenait la tasse qui reposait sur le buffet poli et qu'il avalait une gorgée._

_- Vraiment._

_- Point de vue intéressant, mademoiselle Granger, dit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait formel. Mais j'ai un argument contre cela._

_- Ah, oui ? questionnai-je, me redressant dans la chaise délicate, me préparant pour ces délicieuses discussions intellectuelles que je partageais avec lui. Lequel ?_

_Avec un mouvement qui me rappela les félins en chasse, Drago plongea sur moi, me levant de ma chaise et me posant sur la table d'ébène, commençant à embrasser mon cou et mes épaules, arrachant ma robe et passant ses mains sur mes seins, mon dos et mes hanches, me provoquant les frissons habituels. Je sentis ses lèvres descendre sur ma poitrine, jouer avec mon nombril et continuer leur chemin plus bas. J'enroulais ma main gauche dans ses cheveux et gémis._

_Bon argument, Drago. Incroyablement bon. Tellement bon que l'exposition de ton argument dura jusqu'à ce que la nuit soit bien entamée._

_- Comment se portent tes cinq minutes qu'on ne peut rattraper ? murmura-t-il à mon oreille._

_- Je crois qu'il m'en reste encore trois._

_- Eh bien, je crois que je peux faire en sorte qu'il y en ait plus._

**II**

Je souris. Réalisai que j'avais toujours répondu à ses questions difficiles.

- J'ai du travail au bureau, murmurai-je soudainement, me levant du moelleux fauteuil dans lequel j'avais passé les trois dernières heures.

Harry et Ron se levèrent comme s'il y avait des ressorts sur leurs chaises.

- Mais, Herms… Il est presque huit heures du soir…

Je n'écoutais rien. Le rugissement des flammes vertes étaient la seule chose qui comptait.

L'immense hall de marbre noir me salua, impassible. Mes talons claquèrent sur le sol, et le _tac tac_ résonna dans tous les recoins.

_Je ne vais pas te tuer pour avoir pris la même cheminée de sortie que moi, Granger._

Je marchai jusqu'à mon bureau et ouvrai la porte pour me retrouver avec tout disposé de la même manière que je l'avais laissé. Mon fauteuil en cuir, les prix accumulés ces quelques derniers mois décorant les murs, les chaises confortables face au bureau.

_La réunion avec Weasley et Potter s'est si mal passée ?_

Je marchai jusqu'au meuble. Mes yeux se posèrent sur les papiers que j'avais laissés là ce matin. Une matinée qui me paraissait avoir eu lieu une éternité auparavant. Je pris le premier du tas : un homme aux cheveux courts et noirs me regarda avec un air dédaigneux. Je jetai le papier et en pris un autre. Et un autre. Visages et noms inconnus passèrent devant moi. Jusqu'à saisir celui qui était séparé du reste. Je fermai les yeux fermement avant de regarder à nouveau la photographie.

Une paire d'yeux gris m'observèrent, défiants, depuis le papier. Sur la ligne dédiée au nom, on lisait _Drago Lucius Malefoy Black_ en lettres cursives, pareilles à celles qui avaient écrit les autres noms.

Je tombai sur l'une des chaises face à mon bureau.

Je pus presque sentir à nouveau ses bras qui m'avaient enlacé, hier tout juste. Je senti presque le baiser sur mon front. Le bois et les épices paraissaient sur le point de danser dans l'air une fois de plus.

_Et écoute Potter… et moi : n'y va pas. Il ne va rien leur arriver, Hermione. Eux reviendront._

Eux reviendront, mais pas toi.

Salaud.

L'horloge à pendule sonna huit heures du soir, et je laissai mes larmes couler.

**III**

Deux semaines après la mort de Drago, je me trouvai au milieu d'une réunion, acceptant ce qui semblait évident, et analysant tout ceci pour la première fois depuis ce jour-ci.

Presque tout s'était déroulé selon le plan. Presque.

Oui, Harry et Ron devaient y aller. Et, à la fin de la mission, les maudits mages noirs devaient essayer de se défendre en arguant que Drago avait était le leader et qu'il les avait trahi. Et la femme qui avait vu les personnes et la fumée, deux illusions causées par Drago lui-même, devait déclarer qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu par là. Il devait donner la liste de tous ces sorciers, avec des noms et des signes distinctifs, et en sortir les mains libres, et le nom blanchi, avec le titre de héros.

Et surtout, il ne devait pas y aller.

_- Sais-tu quelque chose de plus qu'eux sur tout ça, Drago ?_

_- Si tu crois que je suis impliqué là-dedans, Hermione…_

_- Je n'ai pas dit cela. J'ai simplement pensé que…_

_- Que comme mes parents étaient des Mangemorts, je m'unirais surement aux passe-temps de leurs petits copains ?_

De toute évidence, oui. De toute évidence, du plan que nous avions fait lui et moi ensemble, il y avait une partie qu'il ne m'avait pas dite ce jour-là, il y a bien longtemps, celui où il m'avait dit que la grandeur de mon courage était proportionnelle à celle de mes talons, ce jour où nous avions fait l'amour pour la première fois, ici-même, sur mon bureau. Le plan avait comme objectif de blanchir son nom et, par la même occasion, dévoiler au grand jour ce qu'il y avait entre nous.

J'ai été idiote. Oui, une idiote qui croyait en plus en ces cinq minutes qui ne me rattraperaient jamais.

- Hermione !

La voix de Ron me sortit de mes réflexions. Je réalisai que tous ceux de la réunion m'observaient, curieux.

- Euh… Pardon, je…

- On a besoin de toi un moment, s'il te plait.

Le ton de la voix et le geste de Ron, apparu par la porte entrouverte, me fit comprendre qu'on avait vraiment besoin de moi. Assez pour interrompre une réunion. Quelque chose de mauvais s'était produit.

**IV**

- Il ne peut pas avoir disparu.

Les yeux d'Harry étaient perdus dans le dossier médical. Ron était adossé à l'un des énormes tiroirs, avec un air surpris. Et moi…

Moi, j'étais en face d'une des choses les plus bizarres que je n'avais jamais vus.

- Je l'ai moi-même… Bon…

Harry se racla la gorge

- … Je l'ai… Et puis je lui ai aussi ôté le masque dans le bois. Et nous l'avons tous reconnu, je ne comprends pas que…

- Répète-moi tout, Harry, murmurai-je, tandis que j'observai soigneusement le corps sur cette table. Un homme grand, corpulent, avec une longue barbe, et qui n'était définitivement pas Drago.

- Eh bien, tu connais déjà la procédure. Nous conservons tous les cadavres grâce à des sortilèges, pour leur faire passer les tests d'identité et tout ça… Et en faisant les tests d'identité de routine sur Drago… Tout à coup… Ce n'était plus Drago.

- C'est complètement illogique ! soufflai-je. Aucun mort ne peut changer d'un moment à un autre d'aparren…

Je m'interrompis dans ma phrase. Harry et Ron fixèrent leurs regards sur moi. Ma main fusa pour recouvrir mes lèvres, entrouvertes dans une expression de compréhension muette.

- Par Merlin…

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Ron.

Mais Harry se leva et me regarda comme quand lui aussi comprenait quelque chose.

- Hermione, je crois que tu as quelque chose à nous raconter.

**V**

Je souris brièvement en lisant la première page de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ de ce matin.

_« LE VILAIN QUI DEVINT HEROS »_

_« Fils de Mangemorts, marqué à vie, Drago Malefoy n'avait pas la meilleure réputation en sa faveur... _– Ici se lisait une brève autobiographie de lui - _… Déclaré mort lors du dernier raid du Ministère, après les tests approfondis qui furent passés au corps qui avait été déclaré comme celui de Drago Malefoy, on découvrit que le corps était sous les effets d'une puissante potion de Polynectar. La véritable identité du sorcier décédé est toujours gardée secrète par le Ministère._

_Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, on ne connaissait pas les propriétés de cette potion pour conserver la fausse apparence même après la mort du sorcier qui l'avait bue. Cette potion… _- Oui, oui, je la connaissais par cœur déjà. Je sautais les paragraphes jusqu'à trouver ce que je cherchais - _… Les mages noirs attrapés cette nuit ont eux-mêmes expliqué comment il les avait persuadé par la tromperie qu'il leur offrait une vengeance, avec la promesse de leur offrir les héros de la guerre, Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley… _- j'avalai ma salive - _… Des témoins proches du lieu des faits affirment n'avoir jamais vu le jeune Malefoy dans les environs… _- Je cherchai rapidement mon nom - _… L'héroïne de guerre elle-même, Hermione Granger, déclare en exclusivité dans notre journal : « Drago a monté ce plan avec moi pour attraper cet important groupe de mages noirs qui était en train de causer de gros dégâts dans notre société. Le plan était de garder tout ceci secret, mais, comme vous l'avez vu, avec sa disparition tout nous a échappé. Il fut d'une grande aide dans la réussite de ce raid, et maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à… »_

Attendre.

Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre. Où diable s'est-il caché ?

Pour le moment, son nom n'était peut-être pas encore totalement blanchi, mais il était définitivement dans une situation bien plus avantageuse que celle dans laquelle il se trouvait avant. Et en refaisant le bilan du raid, nous réalisions qu'en réalité, Drago Malefoy avait aidé les Aurors, caché derrière le déguisement parfait de Mangemort, comme celui que tous ces sorciers qui, sans avoir la marque des ténèbres, le portaient ce jour-là. Maintenant, même Ron s'excusait – seulement un peu – d'avoir eu des soupçons sur lui.

Je soupirai, et regardai à travers les fenêtres de mon bureau, qui donnaient sur la fontaine du Ministère. Notre plan avait échoué, mais son plan s'était déroulé à la perfection.

Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à l'attendre.

**VI**

_Il n'y a pas pire chose qu'une femme qui pleure._

Pour le moment, je me limitai à laisser ma tasse de thé à la rose sur le petit plateau et à mettre fin à mes réflexions.

Cela faisait quatre mois que Drago avait disparu sans laisser de traces, et surtout, sans me prévenir. Sans m'expliquer. Sans rien me dire.

Mais il ne tarderait pas à apparaître. Je le pressentais. Mon sixième sens féminin me le criait depuis quelques jours. C'est pour cela que j'étais ici.

Je me levai de la confortable chaise et m'approchai du balcon du restaurant, qui se trouvait juste en face de ma table. Le restaurant favori de Drago. La table que nous avions toujours demandée lorsque nous venions ici, durant le court temps que dura notre quelque-chose-qui-j'insiste-n'était-pas-une-relati on.

Mais à présent que je m'étais retrouvée un moment sans lui, à présent que j'avais passé quelques jours en le croyant mort, je voyais les choses beaucoup plus clairement.

On dit que lorsque deux personnes intelligentes travaillent ensemble et passent beaucoup de temps proches l'une de l'autre, il se crée une connexion presque télépathique, magique, entre eux.

Le bruit de pas et d'une présence m'indiquèrent qu'il y avait quelqu'un, juste derrière moi, m'observant.

Je pourrais reconnaître ce regard même au fin fond du monde.

Je souris.

**Épilogue**

- Du thé à la rose ? murmura une voix douce derrière moi.

Quelques pas de plus, et l'odeur de bois et d'épices que j'attendais depuis longtemps arriva, enfin, jusqu'à mon nez.

- Tu te rappelles bien, répondis-je sans me retourner.

Je sentis comment il s'appuyait sur la balustrade, juste à côté de moi.

- J'espère pouvoir en prendre un avec toi.

- Comment puis-je savoir que tu ne disparaitras plus dans la nature ? Qu'à présent, tu me diras tous tes plans dans leur totalité ?

Je sentis ses yeux gris se poser sur mon visage. Mais je ne le regardai pas. Parce que si je le regardais, je n'étais pas sure de ne pas me perdre dans ces yeux, et de résister à ces envies de le frapper et d'ensuite l'embrasser.

- Si je te disais tout le plan, tu ne m'aurais pas permis de le mener à terme, répondit-il simplement. Tu serais devenue hystérique en pensant à toutes les choses qui pourraient mal tourner. Que la potion aurait été mal faite, que l'homme refuserait de prendre mon apparence, qu'ils me tueraient vraiment lors du raid, qu'on ne me laisserait pas le temps de fuir, que…

Mon poing atteignit son visage avec toute la haine accumulée durant tout ce temps. Je vis comment il reculait de quelques pas, et se couvrait le visage avec ses mains.

- Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?!

- Ne recommence plus jamais à me cacher des choses, Drago Malefoy, criai-je, furieuse. Plus jamais de toute ta vie !

Toujours furieuse, je lui ôtais les mains du visage, et d'un rapide sort lui arrangeait le nez. Lui m'observait, impressionné et confus.

- Tu ne m'avais plus frappé depuis la troisième année.

Je ris, me rappelant de cet évènement. Ses yeux brillèrent, et il s'approcha de nouveau de moi. Il me prit les mains et m'observa, attentif.

- Hermione, cette fois je ne vais pas partir. Grâce à ta brillante contribution dans l'article de _La Gazette du Sorcier_, mon nom, comme je l'ai vu, est bien mieux vu, et tout ce temps, je l'ai dédié à arranger tous les problèmes que j'avais. Je suis prêt et disposé à officialiser cette relation.

Le ton sérieux de ses mots et la forme avec laquelle il les récita, me laissa clairement penser qu'il les avait répétés. Mais même ainsi, je ne pus m'empêcher d'être surprise.

- Off… Officialiser ?

- Oui, Hermione. Officialiser. Annoncer à…

Il s'interrompit en voyant mon expression. J'avais surement pâli.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Drago, je… Je crois que l'annoncer serait une erreur…

À peine les mots étaient-ils sortis de ma bouche que je réalisai l'erreur que je venais de commettre. Le regard de Drago s'endurcit.

- Hermio… Après tout cela… Tu crois que…

- Drago, laisse-moi t'expliquer…

- Tu crois que toi et moi sommes une erreur ?!

- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours à moi de répondre aux questions difficiles ? murmurai-je.

- Répond, Hermione ! s'exclama-t-il, me regardant fixement. J'avalai ma salive. Tu crois que toi et moi sommes une erreur ?

Bref silence.

- Non, je… Je… Après tout ce temps je me suis rendue compte de nombreuses choses. Je… Je crois que… Je… Oui… Oui, nous sommes une erreur.

Drago me regarda, et lâcha mes mains. Son regard glacial me serra la gorge.

- Oublie ça. Il vaut mieux que je parte.

- Oui, nous sommes une erreur ! lui dis-je tandis que ma main attrapait son bras et empêchait sa fuite. Une complète et folle erreur ! Mais ça ne me gêne pas, parce que… Parce que…

Ses yeux gris se fixèrent, attentifs, dans les yeux. Je me mordis la lèvre.

- Parce que durant tout ce temps je me suis aussi rendue compte que je t'aime.

Un seconde. Deux. Dix. Il m'attira à lui en silence. Et m'embrassa. Et je répondis à ce baiser, avec la nécessité et l'amour accumulés tout ce temps passé sans lui. Je l'embrassai, et emmêlai mes doigts dans ses cheveux lisses et blonds, laissant son eau de Cologne envahir mes narines, ses mains dessiner le contour de mon dos et de mes hanches, ses bras me serrer contre lui comme s'ils voulaient que nous nous fondions en une seule personne. Nous nous sommes séparés.

- J'aime aller manger une glace chaque dimanche, murmura-t-il alors qu'il posait son front sur le mien. Je m'énerve lorsque les affaires ne vont pas bien, et après plus de trois heures enfermé dans ma chambre, ça me passe et je peux recommencer à parler tranquillement.

- Je peux vivre avec cela, lui dis-je doucement.

- Mais je peux cuisiner pour toi. Je réussis très bien les pâtes.

Je souris, et plantai mes yeux dans les siens, brillants.

- Moi aussi, je les réussis très bien. Nous pourrons échanger. Et j'aime l'idée des glaces le dimanche… Mais quand je serai en colère…

- Je ferai mieux de me cacher, car je vois que tu continues de frapper.

- Drago ! ris-je.

- Mais je peux vivre avec cela.

Il sourit tandis qu'il me serrait à nouveau contre lui.

- De plus, j'ai mes manières à moi pour te contenter.

- Ah oui ? Comment ?

Drago m'adressa un de ses sourires tordus, de ceux qui me plaisaient tant. Et il m'embrassa à nouveau.

* * *

_Voici donc la fin de cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu, à vous aussi !_

_J'ai eu énormément de mal à me relire alors, une fois de plus, si des passages ne vous semblent pas normaux, logiques, si vous avez un problème de compréhension ou autre, tenez-moi au courant !_

_(J'aurais pu prendre plus de temps pour me relire mais, vu que je suis en train de courir de partout en ce moment et que je ne risque pas d'être à nouveau chez moi, avec le temps de me poser, avant lundi voire mardi prochain, je préfère vous offrir la fin maintenant !)_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je ferais remonter à l'auteure pour qu'elle sache comment est perçu son travail en France :) !_

_A bientôt vous tous !_


End file.
